


Sworn to the TNT

by DreamBird711



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Manipulation, Evil Wilbur Soot, Manipulation, Manipulative Wilbur Soot, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Plotting, Pogtopia, Poor Toby Smith | Tubbo, Protective Toby Smith | Tubbo, Villain Wilbur Soot, lots of death, none explicit lots implied, they aren't okay folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27505693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamBird711/pseuds/DreamBird711
Summary: Tubbo lives for Tommy.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 13
Kudos: 217





	Sworn to the TNT

**Author's Note:**

> Highkey inspired by a post by @HollowJackals on Instagram and Akeiise's Do it for him/her animatic on youtube! go check both out bc if you haven't you're missing out big time buddy.

“So why do you want me to train Tubbo? Isn’t Tommy your master weapon or whatever?” 

Techno gently pushes the polishing rag across the shimmering purple of the oddly brown shaded grey of the netherite blade he calls his own. 

The manic man in front of him giggles quietly, “Oh, Techno.” Wilbur leans his arms on the table between them, drawing his finger across a line on the battle map they had tacked down the week earlier, “I thought it’d be obvious to a smart man like you.” 

Techno glares at Wilbur, irritation shining through as he stops his polishing, tucking away the rag to instead test the sharpness of the blade. 

“Since it isn't, I’ll explain.” Wilbur backs away from the table, raising a hand as if he’s a dignified professor lecturing a student instead of the leader of a nation telling his most trusted advisor and head soldier his plans. As he starts speaking, he begins his pacing. 

“Tommy, Tommy is strong.” Wilbur raises a fist, looking at the wall in front of him before sharply turning his neck back to Techno, “But Tommy is a wildcard.” Wilbur picks at something on his chin before resuming his pacing. “Anything he does at any given moment is entirely up to his emotions, But!” Wilbur slams a hand on the table, “He’s predictable.”

“Whatcha mean?” 

Wilbur gives him a pitying smile and Techno rolls his eyes in response.

“Well, Dear Mister Blade, because you simply asked so nicely.”

Techno barks out a laugh and Wilbur giggles more, rounding the table to stand over his shoulder. 

“Tubbo is Tommy’s weak spot.” 

Techno watches him circle his chair like a shark. 

“Tommy would do anything for his Tubbo.” 

Wilbur only barely leans over Techno, but it feels much more menacing with the low lighting of the room. 

“Whoever controls Tubbo,” 

Wilbur’s grin grows far too wide, and the lights seem to dim. 

_ “Controls Tommy.”  _

  
  


Tubbo gives Wilbur a questioning glance, he had never shown interest in Tubbo learning to fight before. 

He’s the resource guy. 

The gatherer.

“Tubbo, we’re scared for Tommy.” 

Tubbo feels his blood freeze. 

Wilbur levels him a pitying gaze. 

“You know how reckless he is, if someone doesn’t protect him, how will he stay safe?” 

Wilbur crouches next to him, gently picking up a shiny stone from the ground. 

“As his most loyal friend,” 

Wilbur hands him the stone with a soft smile, malice hiding behind his kind gaze. 

“We want that person to be you.” 

Tubbo holds the rock, gaze shift between the stone, Wilbur’s kind smile, and Techno preparing iron swords to train with. 

Making his decision, he grins up at Wilbur, the taller man standing back up to full height, clenching the rock in his fist. 

“Of course! Anything for Tommy!” 

Wilbur’s soft grin shifting into an unseen sadistic grin. 

_ Soon.  _

  
  


Over the next weeks, Wilbur watches Tubbo continuously get beaten by Techno. 

Over. 

And over. 

And over. 

And over again. 

Every once in a while he gives him small tips. 

_ “Keep your stance wide.”  _

_ “Body lower!”  _

_ “As you move forward, try to stay balanced.” _

_ “Right foot, then left foot!”  _

But nothing seems to be working. 

So he brings in Dream to help. 

Two trainers should work better than one, right? 

Wrong. 

He spends the next week after watching the boy get pulverized, dying so many times he had to get Dream to silence his death message so people wouldn’t get suspicious. 

Eventually, he decides he must intervene. 

One day after a particularly sore practice, he must’ve died at least 70 times, Wilbur sits next to him on the bench and offers him a water bottle. 

After a few moments of silence in which Tubbo chugs the bottle, WIlbur hands him another and starts his prepared speech. 

“Deep down we both know you aren’t built for fighting.” Tubbo glances at him questioningly, “but I’m proud because you’re so ready to try.” 

“You’d do anything for Tommy, Hell! You’re doing all of this for him!” Wilbur tosses his arms out, gesturing to the small arena they had built just for the training. 

“You see Tubbo, What they don’t know is your real advantage.” 

Wilbur looks up for a moment, losing his thoughts. 

“When you live for someone, train for someone, kill for someone,” 

Wilbur looks back over at him, grin shining eerily bright. 

_ “You’re not scared to die.”  _

Tubbo looks down at the bottle of water and finds it’s true. 

He’d do anything for Tommy, kill, fight, die. 

He lives for Tommy. 

Without him what would he be doing? Making pointless villager farms all alone. 

Here he has a purpose. 

And it’s Tommy. 

After the moment of realization and quiet reflection, Wilbur starts again. 

“Tubbo, as we’ve discovered over the past few weeks, normal fighting isn’t for you.” 

Tubbo reluctantly nods. It is true, he’s not the best at brute force. 

“But you’re sly! Crafty! Smart!” Wilbur rises from the chair, “With a few well placed blocks of tnt, you could blow them away!” 

Tubbo’s eyes widen, “Tnt?” 

Wilbur offers a hand to him, “it is a quick way to beat them, is it not?” 

Tubbo furrows his eyebrows, his hesitance must have shown because Wilbur’s grin turns a little more unsavory. 

“You live for him correct?” Wilbur’s sudden cynical tone immediately put him on edge, he quickly nods. 

“Well if you won’t win for him by any means, then how can you say that?” 

Tubbo feels the anxiety bubble up in his chest. 

If he doesn’t win, what  _ will _ it mean for Tommy? 

“I-” 

“Tubbo,” Wilbur leans down a bit to be more on level with him, “You will win.” 

“I will win.” 

“By any,  _ any _ , means necessary.” 

A hard, driven look crosses over Tubbo’s face, sticking nicely. 

_ “I will win by any means necessary.”  _

_ “For him.”  _

  
  


Tubbo doesn’t quite understand why, but Dream had given him a training suit similar to his, something about “Your stupid flannel and jeans are holding you back.” 

Tubbo fiddles with the tight yet oddly comfortable black long sleeved shirt. 

Readying his axe, he waits for the signal to start. 

“GO!” Wilbur loudly shouts through the arena. 

Techno and Dream sprint toward him, Tubbo copies, but instead of going to strike, he quickly tosses a tnt block and presses the button he quickly swipes out of his pocket. 

The blast is big, blowing all of them across the arena. 

Tubbo carefully plants his feet, shield blocking most of the blast. 

Once it’s over, he quickly checks chat and finds two death messages. 

_ Dream was blown up by Tubbo_.  _

_ Technoblade hit the ground too hard. _

Tubbo grins as he hears Wilbur whoop from the stands. 

Now only to recreate it. 

_ I do it for him. _

  
  


Wilbur watches as Tubbo becomes his pawn, following every simple command given. 

Good. 

Soon, Tommy will follow. 

_ Soon, Tommy will be under his control again.  _

  
  


_ Soon.  _

**Author's Note:**

> I would also like to politely say that I'm not writing more for this so if you're only going to comment "Part 2?" please don't.   
> there will not be one.


End file.
